Mac's Tattoo Shop
Mac's Tattoo Shop — Appears in Claimed by Shadow About Mac's Tattoo Shop is a shop owned by Archie McAdam, generally called Mac. Mac creates Magic Tattoos, mostly wards—some of them very elaborate and powerful and some can weaponize. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5–8 Powers & Abilities * Can magically transport itself Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 * It's a Tattoo: It shrinks down to the size of a tattoo that Mac puts on his leg. The little sign on the tattoo flashed on and off just like the real thing. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 * Norms can't see it, or the tattoos.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Description * stained ceiling tiles, dung brown carpet and a battered laminate counter * hundreds of brightly colored tattoo designs adhered to every surface * counter separated the front from the back of the shop * hot, with a rattling air conditioner about to die.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Back room: bare brick walls with a metal thing that looked sort of like a washing machine but probably wasn't, a mini fridge, a cot piled with old books, an overflowing wastebasket and the tattoo table and equipment. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Mac's Magic Tattoos * Magic Sword: applying to Pritkin's back. Mac's own: * Sheba: Jungle cat—loans to Cassie; * Cobra: coils around his neck, flicks tongue; * Painted Lizard: crept across his forehead, hid behind his left ear when saw Cassie; * Eagle: flaps wings, eyed Cassie; * Tornado: spins faster when Mac is excited about something; * Wolf Totem: howls; curious; * Forest of leaves & vines: the large animal tats hide behind the leaves, watching * Pair of malevolent orange eyes: behind leaves—keep watch * Red-tailed hawk: increases the power of observation—notice more about your surroundings and retain the knowledge Other Details * An issue of Crystal Gazing that was on the counter. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Associated Characters, Objects, Groups, Places, etc. * Mac * John Pritkin * Cassandra Palmer * Billy Joe * Nick * Myra * Magic Tattoos * Wards * Cassie's Ward * Runes of Langgarn * Egil Skallagrimsson * Null Bombs * Magical Traps * Silver Circle * Pythia * Faerie * War Mages Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie meets John Pritkin there for promised one hour talk. He's getting a magical sword tattoo applied by Mac for the purpose of going into Faerie. He wants Cassie to go with him to catch Myra. She believes that he wants to use her for bait to catch Myra, then probably kill her, Cassie, or have Myra kill her—so does Billy Joe. They discuss Magic Tattoos, Wards, Cassie's Ward, and weapons she may know the location of: Runes of Langgarn, Null Bombs, Magical Traps, Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 They go over the weapons that Cassie stole from the Senate. Sparks and pain literally fly when the Pythia power draws her and Pritkin together but the Duthracht Geis reacts violently to the match. Cassie admits she's a virgin and John is shocked. Cassie looks at books of tattoos while waiting for John's tat to get finished. Mac examines her ward. Cassie talks about her parents murder adn her father being trapped in a magical snare. And, about how she doesn't want the epythia job. He talks about his tattoos, how thye work and how his aura was damaged so he has no shields.. He says Cassie needs magic training. He talks about how they'll get into Faerie. Billy Joe reports that the Circle closed Dante's to search for her. The Gargoyles killed two mages and they're blaming Cassie. — The power shifts Cassie to 1888 London Convocation. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 After she returns from the past, Billy Joeconvinces Cassie to get her ward fixed. Mac fixes it. John passes out charms to protect against Fey attacks. The Circle's closing in, and Mac moves the whole shop magically to the desert with a map. Mac loans her Sheba, a jungle cat tattoo ward that should work in Faerie. It vanished with Pritkin and Mac when JP cast the Dagaz rune. Twenty minutes later, the shop drops from the sky. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 See Also * Magical Objects and Weapons * Time Travel Log * Magic Tattoos Book References ✥ Category:Locations Category:Magical Objects Category:Magic Tattoos